Holding on Letting go
by hedgehoginajumper
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends, and they have been that way for a long time. And though they are happy this way, Dan feels something more than just friendship- love. So what happens one day when there's a terrible accident- and accident that changes the way everything ever was between them?


**Heya peeps! Long time no see!**

**Wait this isn't innuendo bingo... I should stop talking now. **

**Anyways, here is chapter one of my new story Holding on Letting go, which was inspired by a YouTube video (also called Holding On Letting Go)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan turned on his side and groaned, blinking in the darkness. He turned over to his alarm clock, which read 3:36 AM. He cursed under his breath and sat up slowly.

_"Hey, hey Dan," _said a little voice inside his head. "_Ooh, Dan, I think you need to pee. But be careful- I think the girl from the ring is in your shower."_

Dan shivered and tried to push these disturbing thoughts away. He jumped out of bed and flipped on the light, breathing heavily. He picked up his new iPhone and trudged into the bathroom with heavy eyes. He ran his cold fingers through his messy hobbit hair, giggling to himself.

"Hehe, I look like... uh.." he muttered. "Hmm. Well I look like something."

Suddenly his phone vibrated loudly, and the dim screen showed he had a text.

Hey Dan. You awake? -Chris

Dan sighed and quickly typed a reply.

Yeah. What's up? -Dan

Oh good. Feeling up to meeting me at Starbucks? -Chris

Umm, sure... why? -Dan

I have someone you need to meet. -Chris

Dan giggled. "Ooh, he wants me to meet someone? Hm.. she better be so hot that it's worth going all the way down to Starbucks!"

Alright, I'm on my way -Dan

He smiled to himself, then quickly got dressed and jumped in a cab. He pretended to be annoyed, but in reality he was so excited he could barely breath. Not only did Dan have more than 2 friends, but he was also single. Every single girlfriend he ever had would break up within the first week, so after 3 years of searching he had given up. But if Chris thought he found someone for him, maybe this time wouldn't end so badly.

...

Dan jumped out of the cab and tossed his money in through the front window, then ran off towards the corner where Starbucks was located. He tripped over a trash can and flipped over on his face, eyes widened with pain. He started to get up, a searing pain running through his leg, and he saw that his ankle was dark purple.

"Shit..." he muttered, standing up with a sigh. He continued to limp over to Starbucks, which was now only a mere block away. Dan started limping rapidly, anxious to meet the girl with Chris. He stumbled across the empty street and collapsed against the smooth glass doors, gasping for breath. He wrapped his pale fingers around the door handle.

The heavy gray and tan door swung open, and the brown haired teen limped in. He scanned the small shop for Chris, and spotted him chatting with one of the waitresses. He smiled and waddled over to his friend sheepishly.

"Chris," he called.

The boy turned to him and greeted him with a warm smile. "Oh hey, buddy!"

Chris walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Hey you alright?" He muttered, pointing to Dan's swollen foot. "Oh yeah, there's someone I want you to meet. They're in the restroom right now, but just wait a sec. I think you two will be good friends."

Dan nodded and sat down at an empty table, watching as Chris walked back towards the barista. He drummed his shaky fingers on the top of the table, his patience wearing out. He was just about to get up for a cup of coffee when the front door swung open. A tall, ebony haired boy stood there, his deep blue eyes warm and friendly. He looked at Dan for a moment, then turned to Chris._  
_

"Oh, Phil!" Chris laughed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, I want you to meet my friend Dan... ya know, the one who is anti-social?" He pointed to Dan, who grinned sheepishly and waved.

"Uh, hi there... Phil."

Dan felt his cheeks turn crimson. Was this the person Chris wanted him to meet- a friend from school? And all this time he thought it was Chris trying to be nice and set him up with someone. The flustered teen felt his instincts taking charge, and started messing with his hair and fiddling with a broken spoon. Phil just giggled and walked over to the table where Dan sat, sitting across from him.

"Chris has told me lots about you," he said. "He said you like Pokemon, so I had to meet ya."

Dan laughed nervously and started playing with his thumbs. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool. D- do you and Chris to to school together? I mean- er- how do you know each other?"

"We met last month in history when... well, when I asked him if he knew who you were." Phil looked away and blushed, his eyes flickering from side to side. "You always seemed so alone."

Dan, gathering up all the courage he could, smiled and blurted out, "Well I won't be anymore." He immediately regretted that statement, but there was no taking it back- what was said had been said.

Though Phil didn't seem to mind. Actually, he looked a bit happier than before. He leaned across the table and poked Dan's arm with his long pointer finger, then jumped back and shouted, "Meow!" like he was a child. Dan giggled and poked him back, and the two soon we're tackling each other and laughing like old friends, completely forgetting where they were. Chris turned to them with a raised eyebrow, but neither noticed. He laughed and turned back to his "girlfriend".

"I knew they'd be good for each other."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short XP I promise #2 will be longer! **


End file.
